Never Forget
by InlovewMr.Darcy
Summary: I love Harry; it is he who completes my soul; makes me feel whole. But I promised Tom..." Harry and Ginny are ecstastic when they find love in one another. But, she was once a lonely girl who made a promise to a diary, and guilt begins to wrack her mind.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but not any of the Harry Potter Characters.

Authors note: I hope everyone enjoys this new story of mine. I would love some feedback; if there are any comments please do tell.

Prologue

Ginny's first year

__

"Oh TomI thought that everything would be wonderful once I entered Hogwarts. I was nervous about making friends, but I always thought I could depend on my brothers to keep me company. I was so wrong. Here, they all have their own lives, with no room for a little sister. Today, in the Great Hall, I tried to sit with Ron and his friends so I could maybe have a little company for once. When I greeted Ron he barely acknowledged me, soon after he, Harry and Hermione left. I must disgust Harry after that Valentine I sent him. Tom, why am I so awful? Why doesn't anybody like me?"

'**Virginia, my dear Virginia, those people at that school of yours don't see how wonderful you are. What does it matter if they don't like you? I Like you, dear one. To me, you are the most special thing that has, and will ever live. Your brothers choose to push you away because they can feel your power, your magnificence. That frightens them, dear one. It frightens everyone, because they know that they cannot ever compete with a specimen such as you.'**

" You're always so nice to me Tom. I wish I could see you. I wish you could be in school with me, and we could always be together. Then, I would never be lonely. I would not need anyone else; just you.

****

'I feel the same way Ginny. Sometimes I am quite lonely myself. I wish I could have you as a companionwould you come and visit me if it were possible?'

"Oh yes! If only I could."

****

'I think that there is a way where we could see each other, face to face.'

'"How Tom? I'd do anything!"

****

'Okay then. This is what you have to do'


	2. A grin to forget all thoughts

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but the characters are property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter one

Ginny watched the green blur of the English moors as she sped pass them on the Hogwarts express. The chatter if the others sitting in her compartment faded into an obscure background as she sunk deep into a pensive. In a few hours she would be at Hogwarts again, and she felt a small pit of dread at that Knowledge. It was not that she did not love Hogwartsbut as Hogwarts brought wonderful times in her life, it also inevitably brought bad ones. Fifth year would bring O.W.L.S (she cringed at that thought), a little lonliness, and evil. Anytime something horribly Voldemort-related happened, she was at Hogwarts, and that had not gone unnoticed by Ginny. As she inched closer and closer to the school she asked herself 'What will happen this year? Who will die? Who will Tom destroy?'

Tom

__

"Ginny, I would never hurt you"

'No! Stop it!', Ginny told herself as she felt her back stiffen from the memory. 

'Not now, don't think of him now. Don't bring him now, or ever again!'

It had been years since Ginny had been under Toms enthralling spell, but she still felt traces of him in the corners of her being. He still frightened her when he was a mere memory.

To try to steer her mind away from where it was heading, Ginny attempted to think of a fruit for every letter of the alphabet. Pathetic, but not dangerous.

'Apple, Banana, Coconutwhat fruit starts with a D? There must be something! Think; think of words. DateSTOP IT!'

Ginny clenched the issue of the Quibbler that she held between her hands in frustration. She squeezed her eyes tightly and slowly steadied her breathing. When she was calmer she looked up to see if anyone had noticed her small outburst.

From the corner where she sat, she observed the compartment. Sitting near the door was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood speaking shyly to one another. Ginny almost smiled when she noticed how Luna gazed up at Neville through her eyelashes as he spoke, almost as if he held her in a trance. Neville had a pink tint on his round face as he spoe softly and tapped his pet toad Trevor self-consciously.

They had obviously no noticed any disturbance.

Ginny then turned her gaze toward her brother Ron. He was going through the pages of 'Quidditch through the ages', and every few pages he would tap Hermione on the shoulder and point out some random fact or another. Hermione would look at the page and nod, and then go back to the novel she was reading. Then Ginny saw what she had always thought impossible. She watched as Ron took out his last remaining Chocolate Frog, broke it in half, and then offered half of it to Hermione. Hermione seemed shocked at the sentiment, but she took it with a shy smile, and nibbled on it happily. Ginny knew for a fact that Hermione thought that Chocolate Frogs were to rich, and therefore did not care for them much. But, Hermione seemed quite pleased with them at the moment. 

Focused on their small flirtations Ron and Hermione obviously had not noticed anything amiss with her.

Ginny moved her eyes to Rons left, and there he was. Harry Potter. Harry sat against the cushion, in a world of his own. His green eyes were dull and glazed over as he stared at the floor, not really seeing it. Ginny wondered if the year they were about to face scared Harry as it did her. After all, if anything were to happen at Hogwarts, he would surely be in the middle of it somehow. Ginny felt surges of longing as she saw the boy who she could never have. His features were melancholy, but heroic.

She twirled a strand of crimsom hair between her fingers as she thought of Harry. The hopeless romantic in her seeped out as she thought of his smile, and his laugh, and the way his eyes would burn into hers before he finally

'Wait, his eyes are looking into mine!!!'

Ginny's body jumped in surprise as she realized that Harry had caught her admiring him. Her eyes bulged as she stared back at him in shock. Harry simply gave her a small smile and a wave before he took out a book and began to read. Ginny's embarrassment caught up with her, and her face turned as red as her hair before she bowed her head and wringed her hands together nervously. She felt just like the ten year old girl she had been when she first saw Harry, because then she simply had one thought in her mind:

'Harry smiled at me.'


	3. embarrassing moments in the Great Hall

Disclaimer: Once again, these are not characters of my creation.

Chapter Two

"Rochester, Jane"

Ginny felt a sense of empathy for the nervous looking first years as they awaited the fate of their housing. She remembered perfectly how it felt to be standing in the middle of the Great Hall, small and shivering after the trip across the lake with Hagrid. Ginny remembered feeling excited, and yet coming close to tears as she waited for herself to be called from that long list of names. And, to think she had been one of the lucky ones! At least she had had some idea of the house she would be sorted into. 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jane Rochester jumped off the stool as soon as her house had been announced, and quickly made her way to the cheering students. Her cheeks were flushed as she took her seat at the end of the long table.

Ginny began to trace the knotholes in the wooden table with her finger as she waited for the end of the ceremonial sorting. She felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier, and soon she began to nod off-until someone shoved her shoulder lightly.

"What happened?" asked Ginny rather loudly. The shove had caught her by surprise, and startled her so that she felt her heart jump into her throat. When she turned she saw an annoyed looking Hermione glaring at her. 

"Ginny! You were about to fall asleep; you can't do that at a sorting! It's disrespectful! Besides, it's ending right now- ("Zapra, Frederick- HUFFLEPUFF!") - Dumbledore is about to speak!"

Ginny was slightly annoyed with her friend at that moment. While, yes, Hermione was right that it was disrespectful, she was exhausted! Her eyes were burning from attempting to keep them open. 

She sighed and looked up, waiting for Dumbledore to speak. She reasoned that the Headmasters opening words of the year were probably more important than an extra five minutes of sleep.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and raised his hands to the chattering students to signify silence. 

"Welcome students, old and new, for a New Year at Hogwarts. I will start by saying that you are all probably aware of the unsafe times we are living in. For the few who may still be misinformed, it is true that the Dark Lord has indeed risen once again. You can be sure that it is true-even the Ministry has confirmed it."

Dumbledore paused for a moment after that comment, briefly reflecting on his quarrel with the Ministry the year before on the subject.

"Because of this, Hogsmeade weekends here have been limited, and even during one of those days I ask that everyone stays in a group for safety. I cannot emphasize on how important your well being is to me, and the rest of the Hogwarts staff. Also, I must again ask that no one enter the Forbidden Forest. This means _no one._" Dumbledores eyes drifted the Gryffindor table at his last word. "There are all the old threats lurking there, but now there is always the chance of meeting one of _his_ servants, and I trust that is no ones wish."

'No ones except Draco Malfoy' thought Ginny.

Again, Dumbledore paused, and the Hall was completely silent as everyone absorbed the severity of the Headmasters warnings. 

Just then, Ginny's stomach growled. Loudly. Ginny stiffened as she heard it, and for a second thought that she could perhaps pretend that it had not been her. She saw Neville turn towards her with a questioning expression.

She shrunk her body very low in her seat until Dumbledore resumed his speech.

"Why don't I just die now?" she asked herself aloud. 

She suddenly heard a soft chuckle and looked up. Harry had seen it all, and it seemed that he had found her humiliation quite amusing. 

"Don't worry Gin, I'm quite starved myself" said Harry nicely. He then winked at her turned his attention back to the Headmaster. 

Ginny's heart fluttered.

'Way to go. You really know how to reel the guys in.'

"On a lighter note, we will be having a Halloween Ball this year. Dress robes will be required. Ahbefore I forget. Argus Filch now has 457 items and actions that are forbidden in the hallways. If you dare, you can go to his office to read it. Now, all I have left to say is Welcome back, and try the Apple Pie; quite scrumptious."

So then appeared the gargantuan amounts of food on all the house tables. Ginny gathered all of her food and ate her meal in relative silence, occasionally listening to one conversation or another. As she was picking through a piece of the indeed scrumptious pie, Hermione started a conversation with her. 

"So Ginny, what do you think about the Halloween Ball?"

Ginny sighed in response. She liked the _idea_ of going to the ballbut of course, her idea consisted of being asked by Harry and wearing a beautiful set of robes; instead of standing in the corner, stag, holding a butterbear in one hand while picking the loose threads of her robes out with the other, which was her sad reality.

"I'm not too sure. I don't think I'd have a good timebesides, no one is going to ask me." 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and looked at Ginny mischievously, as if she knew a secret.

"Don't say that. Besides, what if Harry asked you?"

Ginny smiled ironically at that comment.

"Who knows Hermione? Maybe I'll get lucky and Cho Chang and the Patil twins will be taken. After that, perhaps with help of the Gods I'll sport some chance" replied Ginny sarcastically.

'If only he really would ask me'

Eager to take the focus away from herself, Ginny asked Hermione if she had a fancy to go.

"Perhapsonly if, well you know" Hermiones eyes were downcast, as she tried to form a response.

"Don't worry, I'm positive that Ron will ask you this time. He'll pounce at the chance of taking you."

'How funny. Hermione at a lost for words about Ron' thought Ginny.

Hermione smiled and said a small thanks to Ginny for her reassurance. When Ginny turned away, she yet again made eye contact with Harry. 'Was he looking at me?' she thought hopefully.

Harry motioned to Hermiones scarlet cheeks, and then shrugged his shoulders in question. 'ahhjust wants to know whats up with Hermione.' Ginny nodded towards Ron and then smiled for connection. Harry put the situation together and then, he too smiled before shoving a whole Treacle Tart into his mouth. The young Weasleys grin grew wider. He was brilliant. 

*****

Ginny staggered behind the crowd as they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower. Watching Ron and Hermione "accidentally" brush hands together as they walked was half-delightful, half-depressing. As much as she wanted her friend and her brother to finally admit their feelings for one another and get together, she could not help but feel a bit jealous. 

'How would it feel to know that some one had feelings for you?' Ginny pondered in a daze. 

'Micheal and I were togetherbut it was never like Ron and Hermione. It was never anything special like that; our relationship was almost as if we just needed something to do.' 

Ginny was feeling really low as she thought over her past. She realized that she could not name one boy who she thought had ever really liked her in a romantic context.

'There was Tom; he made me feel special. I thought he liked me anyway. I shouldn't dwell on that; after all look at what that led to.'

Ginny's mind had journeyed far from her body at the present moment. She was pulled out of her reverie when she found herself sprawled out on the stair case; because she had not been paying attention she had tripped over one of the trick steps that led to the Gryffindor tower.

"Bloody Hell!" she exclaimed as she noticed a rip in the sleeve of her robe. 

"You okay there?"

A hand reached down to help her up; as she reached up for it she replied that indeed, she was.

"Thank you uhhh." said Ginny as she saw that her rescuer was none other than he who bared the shocking green eyes. "Harry, uh Harry!" she said nervously.

"Good. Come on then, the portrait hole is right up there."

She followed him into the portrait hole ("Faerie Dust"); as she was scrambling through Harry again extended his hand to her. "You seem a bit unsteady today" he said as he motioned to his hand and added "So you don't trip."

She gently took his hand, and kept her eyes downcast as she stepped through the hole, into the common room. Her hand in his made her skin tingle, and her face seemed to be set aflame. When he finally released it, she could not help but be disappointed. 

"Well, goodnight Ginny."

"Sweet Dreams, Harry." 'Sweet Dreams? Why did I say that to him?'

Harry nodded at her blessing. Whether she knew it or not, that was something he could have used. 

As Ginny lay in bed that night, she reflected on her extremely brief time spent with Harry. The hand he had touched felt more alive than the rest of her body; while her body longed for sleep that hand wished to find the owner of the one who had gave it life.

"It was quite nice of him" whispered Ginny aloud as she thought of Harry helping her up. She knew that she was focusing way too much on that event. 'What can I say? When you're as hopeless as I am, this is a cause for celebration' she rationalized. 

She did not remember it in the morning, but before she fell asleep a small part of her mind had been wracked with guilt, and subconsciously she knew why.

Authors Note: Does anyone out there want me to write more?


	4. Instances in the Common Room

Disclaimer: The characters are not of my creation, (although perhaps certain personality traits are); they are property of one J.K Rowling.

Chapter Three

They were about a month into the new year at Hogwarts, and the excitement that usually comes with a new year had already withered. Ginny was swamped with homework due to it being her O.W.L.S. year. She already longed for the lazy comforts of the Burrow-badly.

"Don't these people realize that sleep is an important necessity for growing children?" grumbled Ginny to herself as she half-carried, half-dragged her bulging bag of schoolbooks back toward the Gryffindor common room. She ran over her list of homework assignments in her head, searching for one that she could skip so she could get an extra few minutes of sleep, which was precious to the fifth years.

'I have to do my transfiguration essay; Mcgonagall would have a bloody coronary if I showed up with it incompleteMy astronomy chart doesn't have to be _wonderful_oh damn! Potions! I have to do that; I'm practically failing the cursed class. But, what If I----'

Ginny's inner negotiation was off when she cracked open the door to the common room. She heard three familiar, if muffled, voices speaking. As she looked through the small opening of the door she saw that Ron, Harry and Hermione were alone in the common room, meaning that they were more than likely having one of their secret discussions. Ginny knew that it was extremely rude, but as she had not been noticed she strained her ears in an attempt to distinguish some part of the conversation that was taking place.

She sighed in disappointment when she realized that she was too late; their "meeting" was over. She saw Harry walk up the stairs, and heard the faint sound of his dormitory door being closed. Hermione and Ron took seats at a nearby table and began to work on some homework. Ginny was about to enter, as she saw that everything was normal, until she noticed an extremely nervous look upon her closest brother's face. His eyes kept darting to Hermione's form, which was across the table, while he repetitively drummed a quill on the table with one hand, as he scratched his flaming hair with the other. Ginny glanced back and forth from Ron to Hermione, and made the connection.

'Just ask her Ron!' she urged in her mind, hoping for some sort of power that would communicate her thoughts to Ron. 'She'll say yes! Just grit your teeth and do it, man!'

Ron seemed to be breathing quite deeply; his freckles stood out on his pale, tense face. He looked as if he were considering the personality of his friend Hermione, which was quite humorous since he had been her friend for almost six years, and knew her inside and out. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision. Ginny thought that he looked like a man who had struggled with a thought for too long, and was finally desperate for a result of some sort, whether it be good or bad. 

"So, uh, Hermione. It's about that time" spoke Ron rapidly. He focused on an open page in front of him; as if the topic of conversation was typical homework talk.

"What time is that Ron? Dinner?" replied Hermione passively as her quill scratched out an essay.

Ron swallowed, and Ginny was afraid that he would back out and say that 'it indeed was time for dinner.' He, however, surprised her.

"Well, I mean, that Ball will be coming up quite soon, will it not?"

Hermione visibly stiffened at mention of the ball from Ron. Ginny could tell that no matter how nonchalant Hermione was trying to act, he whole attention was on the words that were being passed between herself and Ron. 

"I suppose it will; it's in a little less than a month."

"I was kind of wondering if, you knowI was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me. But, not just 'together'. I mean, as a date." Spoke Ron timidly. His voice, while almost fully developed into one of a man, cracked drastically at the word 'date'.

Hermione's head shot up; her eyes widened in a mixture of shock and joy. When her mind seemed to register that Ron had asked her a question, she nodded quickly.

"Yes?" asked Ron gratefully.

Hermione's voice then came back to her. "Yes! Oh Ron, I would love to! That would be wonderful; yes!" exclaimed Hermione as her voice shook with excitement. Ginny, in her hiding place, had to cover her mouth with her hands to stifle the giggles she was producing from witnessing Hermione say yes about five times.

Ron let out a breath of air that he was holding, and grinned widely at her; his tense body began to relax. He abruptly stood and said "Brilliant. I guess that I'll go and tell Harry that you're mymy date." 

Hermione tilted her head to smile up at him, and they stayed in that position until she finally questioned him.

"Ron? Why did you ask me so far ahead of time?"

Ron tapped his temple as he answered. "Well, you do like to plan things after all. Besides, I didn't want to ask you later and have you think that you were a last resort. You're the only person that I'd dream to go to this ball with." Ron shot her a cheeky grin before he finally made his way up to the boys dormitory. When he was out of sight, Hermione lifted her fists to her mouth, and let out a small squeal of happiness.

Ginny giggled to herself as she witnessed Hermiones display of girlish enthusiasm, and then decided to make her way into the common room. She opened and closed the door loudly, so Hermione would know that she had company. Hermione jumped at the small noise, but smiled when she saw that it was Ginny.

"Hey!" greeted Ginny. She had to bite her lip so that she could keep her giggles to herself; she knew that of either Ron or Hermione knew that she had listened to their brief exchange they would be furious. 

"Hello Ginny."

Ginny walked to the table where Hermione sat, and dropped her bulging bag to the floor before she took the seat that her brother had recently occupied. She observed Hermione for a moment and then said, "You're looking quite cheerful today."

"Yes" Hermiones cheeks began to flush as she glanced down at her wringing hands. She looked back up at Ginny; her eyes shining with a brightness that only came to someone when they were truly enthused. "He asked me to the ball! Ron actually asked. It was so unexpected; I was just sitting here writing an essay for Potions, and then all of the sudden he asked me to go to the ball. He even emphasized that he wanted it to be a date Ginny! It was marvelous." Hermione was practically bursting with the news. Her wide grin turned into a soft smile as she obviously replayed the event in her mind.

Ginny finally released her laughter, and grabbed Hermione's shoulders from across the table. "See! I told you that he would! Before long the two of you will be sneaking kisses in the closets between classes!" Ginny shook her friend's shoulders as she spoke, but then stopped and made a face at the thought of her brother and her friend kissing one another. Hermione looked quite pleased at that particular image. She again let out a small squeal, and then wrapped her arms around herself; probably imagining that they were Ron's arms. After she had calmed down, she directed the conversation towards Ginny.

"Who do you think you'll go with?" asked Hermione innocently, obviously not predicting Ginny's distress at the thought.

Ginny let out a sarcastic laugh, laced with bitterness. "Gee Hermione, I haven't yet picked. You know how there's just a line of guys fighting to go with me."

Hermiones brown knitted together in a frown at Ginny's response. "Don't underestimate yourself. Somebody will ask you; just wait and see."

"Oh, I'm sure. And, who may I ask will do such a thing?" Ginny rolled her eyes as she spoke. She was trying to seem at least a bit indifferent to the topic of conversation, but the feelings of self-loathing and rejection that flooded into her when she thought of the fact that no boy would ask her was evident in her shadowed eyes. 

"There are plenty. Just in our own house there's Seamus, Dean and Neville. Why, in your year there's Colin Creevy; he seems nice enough. I'm sure that you could even go with a Ravenclaw, or a Hufflepuff boy" replied Hermione with assurance.

Ginny snorted when she listened to Hermione's list. "Hermione, you obviously do not pay that much attention to our housemates. Dean and Seamus are practically fated to escort the fair Lavender and Parvati to the ball. I'm pretty sure that Neville will be taking Luna as they have quite strong feelings toward one another. Trying to get in the way of that would be horrible! I don't know about Colin, but I would have to get to know him quite well in less than a month if he were to ask me. As for the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, how in the world will I get to know them? The only person I'm even comfortable speaking to is you; I doubt that my "charm" will attract our fellow schoolmates in such a small space of time." Ginny breathed in deeply when she finished massacring all of Hermione's ideas.

Her friend was deep in thought after listening to her statement. She abruptly sat up straight as an arrow as she gasped loudly; she had a horrified look on her face.

"Oh Ginny! Talk of the ball made me realize a terrible thing. What if Harry is upset because of Ron and I going together? Now of all times in not a good place to have Harry feeling left out; especially after what happened toyou know, Sirius." She whispered Harry's departed Godfathers name. "He probably assumed that we would go in a group, just the three of us. I don't want to offend himbut (I'm so selfish!) I want to be Ron's date so badly!" Hermione groaned after he statement.

'Just the three of you, of course' thought Ginny sadly. Even though she had told herself that she could never be the fourth member of the tight knit group, every time she heard a confirmation of the thought made a wounding impression in her heart.

Hermione all of a sudden snapped her fingers and announced an idea that she obviously felt was ingenious.

"Hey! Perhaps you and Harry could go together. Then, neither of you would be lonely, and you could accompany Ron and I! Why, it would be perfect!" exclaimed Hermione with a bright smile. 

'Hermione, sometimes you do not think like the brightest witch in school' thought Ginny. As ideal as Hermione's plan was to Ginny, she knew it could not happen. 

"Perfect, except he won't ask me" shot Ginny simply. Ginny briefly covered her face with her hands, and then pushed her crimson hair behind her ears as she spoke.

Hermione looked stunned at being contradicted so quickly. "You don't know that! Why wouldn't he?"

"Believe me, he won't ask me!" said Ginny firmly, almost hysterically. Putting that wonderful fantasy in her head only made her more sorrowful of what wouldn't be. Hearing another person proclaim her dream only made it worse. "Why would he, anyway?" she added softly as she envisioned herself the way she imagined others saw her. 

"Ginny"

"He's probably asked Cho, just like last time. Maybe if she says no, Ron will suggest me as a last resort. I seem to remember the events before the last ball well." Ginny sighed to herself, and looked at her knees as she spoke. Even though she longed to be Harry's date, she did not want to be a last resort. She wanted him to be happy that she was with him, and not wish for stupid Cho the whole time he was with her. As Ginny thought this over an unusual, shrill voice in her head suddenly said '_How dare you WANT to be asked by him!"_ Ginny shuddered at the voice, but her brief episode went unnoticed by Hermione.

"Ginny! I don't think he even likes Cho anymore!" said Hermione strongly; she wanted to see her friend cheerful again. 

"Oh please! Almost every boy loves pretty, crying Cho!" Ginny's eyes were beginning to get misty, and the strange voice was still troubling her.

"You can't be sure of what Harry---" Hermione's sentence ended shortly as her mouth opened, and her eyes focused on something behind of Ginny.

Ginny did not even have to turn; her brown eyes widened and her lily skin lightened even further. Her intuition was proven correct when Harry emerged from behind her, closely followed by Ron. The volume that their voices had reached had blocked the sound of the boys coming down the stairs. Knowing that they were seen, they slowly walked to the couch that paralleled the girls, and sat down; judging by the awkward expressions on their faces, they had heard enough to distinguish what the conversation between the girls was about.

Ginny sat in her chair stiffly, making sure that her eyes did not leave her knees. She was horrified that the main player in them now knew her pathetic fantasy. The sagging of her shoulders and then tilt in her head seemed to illustrate one whose pride had been unexpectedly torn from him.

"Harry and I were just wondering if you could explain a potions formula to us," said Ron softly, with his eyes downcast. His face held a touch of sadness and sympathy for his sister. It looked as if he wished to help her with this particular difficulty, especially considering the boy who put her through such anguish was his best friend, But, previous experience had taught him that it was best to stay out of Harry's personal business. 

Hermione slowly glanced at Ginny, for once at loss of what to do. Then, as if in a daze she nodded while saying "I'll try to help you Ron"

Ginny's head was buzzing with self-reproach for being so careless when discussing her personal feelings. Her cheeks were beginning to redden with a deep sense of shame; she dipped her head even further so that a curtain of her hair would hide her face.

The tension in the air was too thick; Ginny was suffocating from it. She stood from her seat, grabbed her bag, and then sprinted up the stairs to her dormitory; disregarding the words that were about to spring from Harry's lips as she rushed away.

When she entered the room she threw her tremendous schoolbag (because of its weight, it only moved a couple of feet) and then sank down onto the floor with her back being supported by the door. She could still feel the heat that had burned her face lingering in her cheeks.

While taking deep breaths to calm her fragile nerves, she rested her head against her hands. 

"Why did that have to happen?" she whispered to herself shakily. She jumped when the strange voice answered her, saying _'Because you deserve it!'_

*****

Ginny was ashamed of herself. For almost all of the next month she avoided Harry as much as humanly possible, considering they were in the same castle all day. She gulped down her meals, and remained in slight corners in the common room, always being sure to sit far across the room from him, Ron or Hermione. Part of her told herself that she was over reacting to the situation that had taken place; but she could not bear to witness the look of sympathy that would flash in his emerald eyes if he observed at her pathetic form. 

She sat in the almost deserted common room, with a book on her lap. Everyone was upstairs, dressing themselves for the ball. She checked the clock, and marked her page; deciding that she should go upstairs and dress her self for the event. So, she stood up, and walked up the stairs and into the dormitory to get ready for the Halloween Ball that she was to attend. Alone.

Authors Note: I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I had this typed up two days ago, but when I saved it, something happened to the file; it deleted itself. I am not very good with computers, so I had no choice but to type up the chapter (which is long!) again. Thanks to those who have reviewed; it is appreciated. Please review more; I would really like to know what everyone out there thinks!


End file.
